Hora de aventura Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 March 2013
08:16 Kari y si cojemos me bajas el ban (yaoming) 08:16 Naah 08:16 lol 08:17 HDA te mando un mensajito con todo mi amor, como regalo....:D abraso mientras te digo felizidades y me rio. 08:17 (okay) 08:17 Hi 08:17 se escucho raro, pero me vale 08:17 hola 08:17 hola 08:17 Vamos kari cojemos pero bajame el ban si (yaoming) ? 08:17 Hola (jaja) 08:17 chat, tu antes molabas U_U 08:17 Laden, 'naah soy muy niña 08:17 VAmos karii 08:17 hola 08:17 cuantos tienes 13? 08:18 yo se que tu quieres 08:18 jajaja 08:18 venga 08:18 Kari preciosa no tengo todo el dia ya los puede banear para que me toque ami 08:18 nah tiene 14 08:18 5 años mentales 08:18 xD 08:18 Oigan 08:18 no ami al ultimo 08:18 miren la columna de usuarios en mi nombrelol 08:18 nombre lol 08:19 Sí ya va u.u 08:19 (raisins) 08:19 Pero qué... 08:19 Brujeria (raisins2) 08:19 Magia (fuckyea) 08:19 se fue 08:19 Se me ha escapado 08:19 Como haces? 08:19 Kari hermoza venga chupamela y quitame un dia (yaoming) 08:19 Pues lo baneo igualmente 08:19 ._. 08:19 esperen...esto me recuerda cosas, jajaja Cx, no se como pude hacer eso que hice.....oye feed eso esta bien pelado 08:19 Okay Laden tu baneo aumenta 08:19 Qué asco u.u 08:19 jajaja me vale puta 08:19 Pantallazo (yaoming) 08:19 Lo Hago con Magia Zero (fuckyea) 08:19 aunmentalo por escapar 08:19 venga que chupamela 08:19 al otro 08:19 lol 08:20 Goku ahora tú 08:20 espera 08:20 Espero... 08:20 por cuento tiemoi? 08:20 Yo hago pantallazo Karii 08:20 tiempo* 08:20 queria un 69 ? 08:20 e_e 08:20 Tendrás 3 días:/ 08:20 bueno 08:20 ya 08:20 adios 08:20 es mejor que 3 meses como yo Cx 08:20 lol 08:20 soy malo e_e 08:21 Oh sí, muy malote 08:21 esque me banean por mensadas y tu lo sabes 08:21 Arturo 08:21 karii! tengo la prueba de q es falso 08:21 Sí lo sé 08:21 Enseña antes de que haga nada 08:21 http://subefotos.com/ver/?34bb33dde37345a1b6b046be3a29f904o.png#codigos 08:21 apareces tu 08:21 Ahora soy MordeBot,voy a Grabar el chat (dolan) 08:21 tu no estabas o si? 08:22 no 08:22 Marianoll 08:22 Lo ha capturado cuando yo estaba aquí ahora 08:22 subiendo la conversación 08:22 Por eso salgo 08:22 (umm) 08:22 Marianol, creo que lo empeoras Cx 08:22 Estoy grabando el chat (jaja) 08:23 O_O 08:23 .. 08:23 (jaja) 08:23 que malote soy (jaja) 08:23 Feed, es mejor capturas, del video se un buen camara de seguridad :) 08:23 si (yaoming) 08:24 Bueno, me largo volveré enseguida:P 08:24 lol 08:24 KAri adios 08:24 Marianoll, me lo pienso...:/ 08:24 Hermanita Bye :3 08:24 Karii 08:25 Laden Uchiha es cuenta titere? 08:25 Miren lo grabe yo (jaja) Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 08:27 LOL 08:27 Ahora necesito ayuda ._. 08:27 No me deja subir una imagen .bmp (okay) 08:28 cambialo .-. 08:28 Como? 08:28 xD 08:29 Como la cambio de formato? (herpderp) 08:29 vuelve a descargarla 08:29 estoy gravando el chat (jaja) 08:29 y cambia el .bmp por .jpg o .png 08:30 Como? (herpderp) 08:30 yo hago eso .-. 08:30 Como? xD 08:31 Estoy gravando el chat (miradafija) todo lo que digan lo gravare 08:31 yo al descargar algo, me sale como quiero que sea la imagen (pokerface) 08:31 Ah asi 08:31 xD 08:31 Retroceder (herpderp) 08:32 o puedes meter la imagen en el paint y guardarlo como te de la gana (yaoming) 08:32 No me deja 08:33 Voy a ver again 08:33 LOL 08:35 *cof cof* 08:35 hay alguien? 08:36 ya veo U_U 08:37 ... 08:37 Miren me estoy ausentando (jaja) 08:38 lol 08:39 (miradafija) 08:42 D: 08:42 lol 08:44 Ya publique el pantallazo (awyea) 08:44 todos estaran haciendo cosas interesantes menos yo (emm) 08:44 Muro:Finn_humano 08:44 Al fin (awyea) 08:45 Muro:Finn humano lol 08:45 LOL 08:46 Ya lo puse (YaoMing) 08:46 (okay) 08:46 Oigan 08:46 (awyea) 08:46 Que 08:46 miren la columna de usuarios en mi nombre (jaja) 08:46 Fed 08:46 estas loco xD 08:46 Feed 08:46 Como haces? 08:47 ¿que? lol 08:47 (yaoming) 08:47 Magia (fuckyea) 08:47 En serio como haces? 08:47 Te dije que magia (facepalm) 08:47 :O 08:48 vamos a morir a manos de Feed (motherofgod) 08:48 (jaja) 08:48 tambien puedo grabar el chat (jaja) 08:48 (miradafija) 08:48 miren: Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 (jaja) 08:49 me siento observada 08:50 I'm watching you 08:50 Esta el meme? 08:50 nop 08:51 lol 08:51 D: 08:51 TT^TT 08:51 lol 08:52 lol 08:53 Poder de Ausentarse¡¡¡ lol 08:54 (jaja) Vomito risa (pg vomito) lol 08:54 No flood! 08:54 no hice flood ._. 08:54 Si hiciste 08:54 haber 08:54 Mas de 3 emoticones en un comentario es flood 08:54 .__. 08:54 huye Feed! 08:54 Pantallazo (yaoming) 08:54 Okno 08:54 Esa ._. 08:55 lol 08:55 No xD 08:55 Bueno,seria mi ultima grabacion para el chat (jaja) 08:55 saluden a la camara (jaja) 08:55 Los 4 lol el (jaja) y el (pgvomito) son flood 08:56 * (pg vomito) 08:56 Bueno pero saluden la camara (jaja) 08:56 que estoy grabando el chat 08:56 Saludo (jaja) 08:56 Nah,deci Hola o aloha (jaja) 08:56 Hi (jaja) 08:56 (jaja) 08:56 Bueno Bye (jaja) 11:22 Adios 11:22 hola! 11:25 (retarded) 11:25 Me voy a Misa bye 11:26 bye 11:37 .-. 11:39 holaa 11:39 Usuario_Blog:Princesa_Chicle_vs_Princesa_Llama/Club_CreaComics 11:43 adri 11:44 alguien puede hacer un personaje en mi comic? 11:46 Hola. 11:55 se conectó HDA4EVER? 11:55 si 11:56 ._. 11:56 eso me pasó por no ntrar antes 11:56 ._. 11:56 puedes hacer un personaje en mi blog? 11:57 Hola 11:57 Hola. 11:57 Diganle a FeedOjos que no use mis Scrips 11:57 oki 11:59 Hello Again. 11:59 aburrimiento 12:02 ... 12:03 todos se van 12:04 mordebot hana ediciones cuando hablamos ._. 12:04 *gana 12:05 ... 12:06 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130324084214/horadeaventura/es/images/c/cb/EstaCrazy!.jpg Fail 12:08 q tonto 12:08 see 12:11 .-. 12:12 ._. 12:12 LOL 12:12 Usuario_Blog:El_Principe_Hielo/Concurso_de_Chicos_Lindos#comm-200471 Miren mi comentario 12:13 oki 12:13 jeje 12:13 Usuario_Blog:Princesa_Chicle_vs_Princesa_Llama/Club_CreaComics puedes hacer un personaje? 12:13 Yo si 12:15 Hola 12:15 Holaps 12:15 Hola KariiLoveHDA 12:16 Estoy... Contenta, aliviada, soy... Feliz 12:16 Holaps Fi! 12:16 Hola 12:16 Aaloha 12:16 Usuario:FeedOjos/wikia.js Borren esta Pagina 12:16 Hola Fionna la humana hda 12:16 es Cs no Js 12:17 Oh sí FeedOjos hizo el ChatLog de hoy 12:17 .-. 12:17 Me he quedado wtf 12:17 hi 12:17 es js.no cj -.- 12:17 un admin no puede editar la pagina /wikia.cs 12:17 Si puede. 12:17 -.- 12:17 ... 12:17 usuario normal* 12:17 aa me confundi de nuevo (fuu) 12:17 LOL 12:17 jeje 12:17 solo un admin puede editar la pagina 12:17 MordeBot 12:17 .-. 12:18 Tu comentario en el concurso 12:18 Hahaha 12:18 Le dije a Karii.que lo Borre (yuno) 12:18 Eso haré 12:19 No puedo Reiniciar el Chat (fu) 12:19 ._. 12:19 ponle F5 12:20 No. 12:20 Si lo hago se Perderan mis Comandos .-. 12:20 F5 reinicia 12:20 Usuario_Blog:Princesa_Chicle_vs_Princesa_Llama/Club_CreaComics 12:20 please un personaje 12:20 :) 12:21 Si reinicio.se Perderan mis Comandos (yuno) 12:21 .____. 12:22 MordeBot Te votaré en el concurso de Ph (?) 12:22 ok LOL 12:22 Hahaha sales muy bien en la Foto 12:23 Gracias.xD 12:23 k cconcurso 12:23 el de Hielo 12:23 k? 12:23 El concurso de Chicos Lindos del usuario El Principe Hielo 12:23 LOL 12:23 ._. 12:23 MordeBot va a ganaar 12:23 Hahaha 12:27 xDDD 12:28 Él ganará, o SealShyl 12:28 Hahaha 12:29 https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-snc7/482147_487282641339490_818108186_n.jpg (pokerface) 12:30 (pokerface) 12:30 Pero qué mermeladas... 12:31 k malote l regala algo k no podra usar 12:31 (pokerface) 12:31 Aaloha 12:31 wola ._: 12:31 Hola 12:32 Holaps Lindurita 12:32 Okno. 12:32 https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/268101_197762523604506_4183509_n.jpg (pokerface) 12:32 Hahaha 12:32 Aaloha 12:32 (pokerface) 12:32 (pokerface) 12:32 A que no adivinan que tipo de Robot soy :P 12:32 es Wall-e 12:32 (yaoming) 12:32 nO 12:32 *No 12:33 Un robot sensual que ganará el concurso (yaoming) 12:33 Hahaha 12:33 Pista 1:Empiesa con N 12:33 nicaragua (umm) 12:33 ok no 12:33 Nutella 12:33 Nociila (?) 12:33 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nao_(robot) 12:33 (pokerface) Nano 12:33 casi (raisins) 12:33 nao ._: 12:33 Chaops ya vengo 12:34 arrivadarchi 12:34 https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/426442_307506939296730_1340166842_n.jpg (pokerface) 12:35 (pokerface) 12:36 he oído que vienen seakings 12:36 LOL 12:36 nah broma 12:36 a.e 12:38 Hablen 12:39 https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/426307_328660933847997_1659349621_n.jpg 12:39 (pokerface) 12:39 ._. 12:41 ola! 12:41 *Hola! 12:41 LOL 12:41 Aaloga 12:41 Aaloha* 12:42 Hola HDA4Never 12:42 Quise decir Ever 12:42 (miradafija) mas te vale 12:42 velociraptor MP 12:42 holas! 12:43 hola 12:43 hi 12:43 k azen 12:43 https://fbcdn-sphotos-d-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/269345_550697144963762_1465183260_n.jpg (facepalm) 12:43 (motherofgod) 12:43 Aaloha 12:44 *aus,tengo que ir a comer patatas LOL * 12:44 XD 12:44 y en esa imagen se muestra la inteligencia humana (facepalm) 12:45 XDD 12:46 *cof cof* 12:47 holas 12:47 hola 12:47 ' 3' 12:47 q haceis? 12:48 (mother of god) 12:48 nada en especial... 12:48 cachis 12:48 ola 12:48 ya, ahora en serio, q haceis??? 12:48 yo aburrirme XD 12:48 escribir (yaoming) 12:49 hablar en facebook 12:49 (yaoming) 12:49 (desprecio) facebook 12:49 XDD 12:49 LOL 12:49 nada (yaoming) 12:50 lol 12:50 ._. no hay mod (raisins) 12:50 (awyea) 12:50 Pero estoy Yo 12:51 XD 12:51 tu no eres nada (yaoming) 12:51 12:51 no hay moderador 12:51 XD 12:51 (motherofgod) 12:51 Soy un Bot.Grabo lo que dices. 12:51 XCC un chismoso 12:51 (siclaro) 12:51 ola albita 12:52 Dices algo:Lo registro 12:52 0olaaaaaaaaaa 12:52 no flood 12:52 aqui la gente es muy buena, somos gente buena :D 12:52 y ola 12:52 hola 12:52 eso 12:52 (siclaro) 12:52 (nomedigas) 12:53 Todo lo que dicen lo Grabo aqui Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 12:53 (caracol) 12:53 mordebot tiene 1418 ediciones y ninguna es en paginas lol 12:53 lo sabemos, XC 12:53 XDD 12:53 Ahora tengo 1.424 12:53 y tengo 4 ediciones.en Paginas 12:54 lol y tiene 1 edicion en paginas 12:54 4 12:54 lol 12:55 XDDD lol 12:55 da asco .__. 12:55 voy a orar para que venga un mod -_- 12:55 -_- 12:56 -.- 12:56 -_- 12:56 a y mordebot cualquiera puede darle un pantallaso a un mod 12:56 eso 12:56 ola de nuevo albita 12:56 No son Pantallasos.son ChatLogs -.- 12:56 XD 12:56 (siclaro) 12:56 12:57 pantallazos de toda la vida -.- 12:57 Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 ¿Crees que esto es una Imagen? 12:57 (nomedigas) 12:58 .__: 12:58 (fu) que aburrimiento 12:58 que sicopa-- 12:58 (dude) 12:58 MordeBot 12:59 yo tambien grabo la conversaciones 12:59 Tu no las Grabas.solo tomas Pantallazo 01:00 ._. 01:00 -.- 01:00 Hi 01:00 Yo grabo lo que dicen -.- 01:00 ola zero 01:00 Hola Zero Gravity 01:00 Las 2 (allthethings) 01:00 mordebot no te creo nada ._. 01:00 Hola Bot 01:00 hola zero 01:01 Hola Plam 01:01 Plamerb.todos saben lo que hago (dude) 01:01 XD 01:01 Grabo los ChatLogs. 01:01 karii!! 01:01 Hola KariiLoveHDA 01:01 Holaps 01:01 hola 01:01 mi oracion sirvio de algo 01:01 Hola (herpderp) 01:01 XD 01:02 ¿Qué pasó Marcy? 01:02 he orado pera que vengas, porque sino se saltaban las reglas 01:02 para* 01:02 Pera LOL xD 01:02 Ahh ya veo xD 01:02 XDDD 01:02 Pero es una fruta 01:02 hola 01:02 vic!! XD olas! 01:02 Holaps 01:03 fruta (omf) 01:03 XD 01:03 Volví de la Misa 01:03 Zero loquillo 01:03 Hahaha 01:03 MordeBot dijo Fruta (allthethings) 01:03 ¿Y qué tal la Misa Vic? 01:03 en Algunas Wikis Fruta es una Groceria .-. 01:03 yo no fui, soy malota XDD 01:03 (nomedigas) 01:03 Y mi hermano en vez de pegarme se comió tres hojas del ramo .___. 01:03 (sitedigo) 01:03 LOL 01:03 .__. 01:03 Wtf!? 01:03 .__. 01:04 va enserio 01:04 ._. 01:04 jaaj 01:04 es un Ramero. 01:04 XDD 01:04 Un Ramero... 01:05 OhMyGod 01:05 XDD 01:05 Rameras xDD 01:05 (jaja) 01:05 LOL 01:05 H 01:05 i 01:05 karii te pasas 01:05 Hola. 01:05 volvi 01:05 Power tu bot 01:05 Hola. 01:05 Holaps 01:05 Marcy 01:05 Es que soy así 01:05 ola 01:06 XDDDD 01:06 buscaba una foto de red 01:06 Ha dicho Ramero y he pensao 01:06 Hahaha 01:06 jajaja 01:06 Power 01:06 Bloquearon a Colabora.ewe 01:06 Por? 01:07 Vandalismo. 01:07 Power Mp 01:07 fruto wi-fi (fuuu) 01:07 Hi-Fi 01:07 LOL 01:08 LOL 01:08 http://es.pixiz.com/photocollage LOL 01:08 mardision gitana pal' wi-fi! xD 01:08 xDD 01:08 Te ha faltao el puéh 01:08 XDD 01:09 Archivo:El_posible_tipo_de_Sylveon.jpeg Lo mas probable poara sylveon:el tipo volador 01:09 XDD 01:09 HDA4EVER MP 01:10 Yo creo que Syleon es de Tipo Acero. 01:10 ._. 01:10 Para mi de Tipo Fantasma 01:10 yo se por que no puede ser eso 01:10 jolteon esta encima de sylveon,lo que indica q sylveon sera vulnerable al tipo electrico 01:10 glaceon esta a un lado de sylveon e indica que sylveon tenga desventaja 01:10 leafeon esta al otro lado de sylveon e indica q sylveon tendra ventaja 01:10 eso indica 01:10 q sylveon será de tipo volador 01:10 Sulveon? 01:11 Sulveon 01:11 Sylveon 01:11 xD 01:11 no flood 01:11 mi teoria es buena 01:11 Sep, es buena 01:11 Aunque yo sé quien debe saberlo con seguridad 01:11 Preguntaré a Luciano :3 01:11 morimoto?shatoshi tajiri?game freak? 01:11 LOL 01:11 no se savwe el tipo e sylveon ._. 01:11 IoI 01:12 adiosito 01:12 marceline53,no era flood 01:12 si lo era 01:12 Byes Celiuxi 01:12 no 01:12 opino que sera tipo volador 01:12 ok 01:12 No era flood, ya que estaba dentro del límite 01:12 a bueno 01:12 ¬¬ 01:13 ademas 01:13 flood es repetir mensajas y/o poner cosas sin sentido 01:14 the wild escriviste que si sylveon era tipo volador le ganaria al tipo electrico (homero) 01:14 eso me parecio porque no entendi nah 01:14 ¬¬ 01:14 no 01:14 ._. 01:14 es de Tipo Bicho :P 01:14 .. 01:14 * ._. 01:14 ok.no.l 01:14 *no 01:14 Posiblemente 01:14 XD 01:14 o un nuevo tipo que sera muy poco probable 01:14 yo he puesto que sylveon seria vulnerable al tipo eléctrico, no que tendría ventaja 01:15 Aquí hablamos de todo menos de HDA (yaoming) 01:15 o existe la posibidad de que sea de 2 tipos 01:15 lol 01:15 LOL 01:15 Tal vez.sea de un Nuevo Tipo Elemental 01:16 Es verdad 01:16 Adios. 01:16 Habran nuevos tipos? 01:16 Adios. 01:16 game freak reveló que solo sería f 01:16 No se. 01:16 game freak revelo que solo seria de un tipo* 01:16 Seria.Bueno Tipo Gravitacional LOL 01:16 .___. 01:16 Pero habrán nuevos tipos a lo mejor... 01:16 sera volador 01:17 Aun que seria Mejor Tipo Magico 01:17 Es verdad 01:17 tipo espacio .__. 01:17 ._. 01:17 .__. 01:17 nah 01:17 es mas provable volador 01:17 Tipo Mágico, Espacio... Molan 01:17 see 01:17 XD 01:18 Tipo Robot.eso seria Bueno LOL 01:18 LOL 01:18 tengo 222 ediciones yeyy 01:18 Es verdad lol 01:18 hi 01:18 lol 01:18 robor lol 01:18 *Robot 01:18 robot 01:18 O tipo... Tipo Baño (yaoming) 01:18 xD 01:18 LOL 01:19 será volador 01:19 Tipo Hola soy German LOL 01:19 Bañera usó Jabón perfumado (yaoming) 01:19 ._. 01:19 hay un 99,9% de posibilidades de que sea ese 01:19 Para mi.es de un Nuevo Tipo 01:19 el voladoer 01:19 de las opciones anteriores s 01:19 si 01:20 Hi 01:20 Hola 01:20 Tipo Zombie LOL 01:20 si sera volador 01:20 hi 01:20 Hola. 01:20 Tipo Hora De Aventura (amazed) 01:20 que hacen? ? 01:20 (amazed) 01:21 ooo 01:21 Tipo CN 01:21 Tipo Un Show Más (amazed) 01:21 XD 01:21 eso 01:21 Tipo Diamente :P 01:21 what? 01:21 Tipo Zero Gravity (yaoming) 01:22 .__: 01:22 tipo plamerb (amazed) 01:22 XD 01:22 Tipo Chat (allthethings) 01:22 LOL 01:22 Pokechat usó Flood! 01:22 Tipo Toxico ಠ_ಠ 01:23 Existe el Veneno 01:23 xD 01:23 si sylveon fuera de tipo chat uno de sus ataques seria flood masivo 01:23 XD 01:23 O Spam 01:23 lol 01:23 Chat usa Grito Spamer LOL 01:23 ಠ_ಠ 01:24 Lol 01:24 PokeChat uso Baneo! Y remató con Bloqueo Permanente! 01:24 silencio total .___. 01:25 lol 01:25 un Tipo.casi se Murio por que lo Bloquearon en una Wiki .-. 01:25 ._. 01:25 LOL wtf 01:25 Quien? 01:25 wtf 01:25 un tal Pepeantonios 01:25 En que wiki? 01:25 lo Bloquearon en la Wiki de Avatar 01:25 Ok voy 01:26 ._. la wiki de avata no sbia que tenia chat 01:26 ausente 01:26 Español o ingles? 01:26 Español. 01:26 (fuuu) 01:26 a.e 01:27 no hay nadie en ese chat ._: 01:27 Especial:Contribuciones/MordeBot 01:28 Ultimamente.nadie entra en el Chat ಠ_ಠ 01:28 hi 01:28 Hola. 01:28 creo q es por lo de q hay bot LOL 01:29 nah. 01:29 Si quieren los Puedo meter a todos en un MP ಠ_ಠ 01:29 Si (allthethings) 01:29 Lo hare ala Tarde 01:30 en españa es de tarde 01:30 ._. 01:30 Las 2 y media 01:30 ._. 01:30 Lol 01:30 LOL 01:30 son las 14:33 en españa 01:30 lol 01:30 Bueno.para españa seria la Madrugada. 01:30 en la tarde hay como 15 01:30 15 01:30 25 01:30 hay si 01:30 en la Tarde.hay mas que en la Mañana ಠ_ಠ 01:31 eso 01:31 y en la Noche tambien. 01:31 ._. 01:31 Por que hablas.asi 01:31 en la noche no hay casi nadie 01:31 xD 01:31 xD 01:31 creo q cuando en españa es d tarde para muchos del chat es de dia 01:31 eso 01:31 sik 01:31 XD 01:31 yo no voy a esperar hasta las 12 de la noche 01:31 ಠ_ಠ 01:31 ಠ_ಠ 01:32 Seria las 11 de la Noche.no las 12 ಠ_ಠ 01:32 -_- 01:32 ._. 01:32 ಠ_ಠ 01:32 ._: 01:32 ponlo en 1 hora 01:33 se ba muriendo el chat poco a poco ._: 01:33 XDD 01:33 Yo es que estaba viendo SAO 01:33 Pero ya he terminado u.u 01:33 Imaginense si esta Wiki es cerrada 666 Dias.despues de que la Serie termine ಠ_ಠ 01:33 ._. 01:33 ._. 01:34 como sabes que la serie terminara en 666 dias? 01:34 ._. 01:34 Era un teoris. 01:34 *Teoria 01:34 en 2 años 01:34 habria asta septima si fuera asi 01:35 Nadie sabe.. 01:35 quisas termine en año 3013 01:35 ._. 01:35 LOL 01:35 tal vez.tenga tantas temporadas comos los Simpsons ಠ_ಠ 01:35 sabeis algun wiki en el q el chat este lleno? 01:35 ._. 01:35 no 01:35 el de Naruto. 01:36 creo que esta es la mas llena 01:36 No. 01:36 en naruto wiki me banearon asta el año 3012 .__: 01:36 Ja' 01:38 lo del MP.sera en Zelda. 01:40 Entren en el Chat de Zelda.si Quieren estar en el MultiMP 01:40 ok 01:40 link plz 01:40 Hi 01:40 ola 01:40 Holaps 01:40 no vamos a full chat 01:41 Hola. 01:41 MordeBot 01:41 Chat de zelda a que? 01:41 a multiMP 01:41 http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat es ahi 01:43 Alguien sabe de blogger? 01:43 no 01:43 oh oks 01:44 hi 01:44 hi 01:44 http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat hay multiMP! 01:50 http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat aqui hay multi MP 01:52 lol olololoololll lol lol ol lo lo lo l lol 01:52 No flood 01:55 ok 01:58 (raisins) 01:58 Brujeria (raisins2) 01:58 Pantallazo de la Brujería (yaoming) 01:59 Nah 02:00 Yay 02:00 Ahora vengo:P 02:00 LOL 02:01 Hola. 02:01 Hola 02:02 a.e 02:02 i.o 02:03 ola k ase lol 02:04 Hola Jtmd 02:04 usaron mi plantilla para las frases (amazed) 02:04 Hola 02:05 Alojaa 02:05 ok no saluden ¬¬ 02:05 Hi 02:05 alfin 02:05 vine de paso, ahora me voy 02:06 holas! 02:06 hola 02:06 lookaa! 02:06 XD 02:06 marcy ayer dejaste a vicmaca plantado 02:06 see 02:06 jajajajaj 02:06 k malaa 02:06 XDD 02:06 lloro por ti 02:06 O_O 02:07 k me dices 02:07 okno 02:07 xD 02:07 Hola. 02:07 aa que susto 02:07 XD 02:07 susto (siclaro) 02:07 bueno, estare ausente 02:08 Y yo me voy 02:08 volvere mas tarde 02:08 XDD 02:08 adios 02:08 Deww 02:08 aa pero si vic esta ausente 02:08 hablale por mp 02:10 Holaps... 02:10 ola k ase karii 02:10 hi 02:10 Me acabo de pillar los dedos con la puerta (pokerface) 02:10 (dude) 02:10 Para colmo 02:10 Hola. 02:10 Es la mano izquierda 02:10 se un wiki en el que se puede hacer multiMP 02:11 que es multiMP 02:11 Aún seguís en Zela? 02:11 *Zelda 02:11 un MP en el que muchos usuarios pueden hablar 02:11 :O 02:11 Esta en Zelda. 02:11 si quieres te mando la URL por MP 02:11 Tambien es Util.para asustar Usuarios, 02:12 no ya se cual es la wiki de zelda 02:12 jake MP 02:14 a.e 02:14 Hola gente 02:14 Hola. 02:14 jake 02:15 termino tu baneo 02:15 en la wiki 02:15 que 02:15 hicicste 02:15 lo de las galletas 02:15 si queres entra 02:15 termino tu baneo 02:15 en la wiki 02:15 que 02:15 hicicste 02:15 lo de las galletas 02:15 si queres entra 02:15 ok? 02:15 02:16 Jake The Magic Dog 02:17 bue que chat mas aburrido 02:17 hoolaa 02:18 hi 02:18 aburrimiento 02:18 Hola. 02:18 estoy viendo a Vegetta777 02:18 :) 02:18 ok. 02:18 lol 02:19 genial vicmaca 02:19 Bueno.empesare a hacer una Inspecion. 02:19 de que 02:19 Digan sus Edades, 02:19 14 02:20 tengo 14 02:20 años 02:20 Los que son menores de 13 seran Bloqueados. 02:20 ooo 02:20 yo tengo 14 02:20 xD 02:21 (nomedigas) MordeBot 02:21 ._. 02:21 aus* 02:22 voy a jugar roblox 02:22 adioh 02:24 ._. 02:24 .___. 02:24 que pasa 02:24 Hola. 02:24 hi karii 02:25 Por ahora nada ._. 02:25 Holaps 02:25 y Adiós me largo 02:25 Hola Anselmos! 02:25 Chaops se me cuidan 02:25 Caco *-* 02:25 xD 02:25 ._. roblox no funciona 02:25 ByeByes 02:25 alnseeeelmo! 02:25 eBya, xD 02:26 ola k ase anselmo 02:26 Alnsemo? xD 02:26 Adios. 02:26 Vuelvo más tarde, que aún hay poca gente, xD 02:26 ok 02:27 Minecraft es mejor que Roblox 02:27 ._. 02:28 hola 02:28 Hola. 02:29 Oh my Glob! 02:29 ._. 02:30 deja de poner esa caraaaa!!! 02:30 02:30 habla por lo menos (miradafija) 02:30 ._. 02:30 de verdad 02:30 No repitas mucho las a 02:31 ok? 02:31 02:31 No repitas mucho los ._. 02:31 Tu lo hiciste en un Solo Comentario. 02:31 .__. 02:31 ya se 02:31 active en un wiki las opciones 02:32 pero lo ´pones toodoo el tiemppo 02:33 ok 02:36 (retarded) * 02:36 fionna MP 02:38 Hola 02:38 hi 02:38 Aaloha 02:38 Holas 02:38 Hola 02:39 se como activar el multiMP 02:40 hi 02:40 Hola e.e 02:40 Aaloha 02:40 Hola. 02:40 Holaps 02:41 .... Aburridooo 02:41 Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_March_2013 02:41 08:16 Kari y si cojemos me bajas el ban (yaoming) 08:16 Naah 02:41 .-. 02:41 My glob eses tío... 02:41 0.0 02:42 Mejor ni me recuerdes al maldito ese -.- 02:42 karii MP 02:42 ._. 02:43 Que hay 02:43 Holaps 02:43 Hola. 02:43 Aaloha 02:43 lo unico k ago es saludar ._. 02:43 No 02:44 También escribes (retarded) 02:44 (pokerface) 02:44 kien kiere saber de k se trata la pelicula k ise? 02:44 Habla bien .-. 02:44 Okay 02:45 ¿Quién quiere saber de qué se trata la película que hice? 02:45 conforme? 02:45 Yo 02:45 Aaloha 02:45 hi 02:45 Yo. 02:45 Holaps 02:45 Hola. 02:45 ola k ase 02:45 lol 02:45 Yo quiero saberlo Fi 02:45 Ookay la invente hace 5 minutos 02:45 (nintendo) 02:45 8l meme (fuuu) hace flood 02:45 el* 02:45 MordeBot 02:46 wtf._. 02:46 ._. 02:46 Ookay como la invente hace 10 minutos no se ni como se llaman los personajes 02:46 (pokerface) 02:46 Hiz 02:46 hi 02:46 lo sabran cuando lo termine, no sean impacientes (yaoming) 02:47 Aaloha 02:47 Holaps 02:47 hi 02:47 Aaloha eres nueva? 02:47 hola 02:47 reco MP 02:47 Hola. 02:47 :) 02:47 eres nueva Princesa giuli? 02:47 reco MP 02:48 si 02:48 Jugemos Vor 02:48 bienvenida!! 02:48 Bienvenida : 02:48 V o R* 02:48 :3 02:48 hi 02:48 gracias a todos 02:48 ola 02:48 :9 02:48 Bienvenida a HDA wiki! :D 02:48 espero que la pases genial aqui, pero recuerda leer las reglas para evitar problemas 02:48 :) 02:48 ok 02:49 ¡Y aquí los Emoticonos del chat! 02:49 y estos son los emoticonos! 02:49 y si quieres aqui estan los emoticones 02:49 (Fuckyea) 02:49 (pokerface) 02:49 Primero (fuckyea= 02:49 * (fuckyea) 02:49 fail 02:49 LOL 2013 03 24